Las cosas como son
by Black Heart Inertia
Summary: "...Tu amigo te tiene ganas " -oneshot basado en el comercial de sprite-. Bunny


Las cosas como son~

South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Pareja: Bunny~

* * *

_"__Sprite tiene algo para decirte…tu amigo te tiene ganas"_

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, nuevamente su habitación se convertía en la celda de castigo por unas cuantas semanitas, eternas y aburridas. ¿Motivo?...una tontería en realidad, sus padres siempre encontraban excusas para reprenderle y quitarle las valiosas horas de diversión que tanto necesitaba. ¿Es qué acaso no era un buen estudiante y un buen hijo? Hacía siempre lo que ellos querían. ¿Acaso ya no estaba grandecito con sus 15 años para recibir tanta vigilancia paternal? No era suficiente. Que injusta podían ser las cosas en la vida. Mejor agachar la cabeza y asumir que nada, ni nadie los cambiarían; ya probó las tácticas de rebeldía adolescente y sólo conseguía que el par de semanas pasaran a ser meses.

-¡Salchichas!-masculló, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

Un pequeño golpecito, seguido de otro y otro más lo sacaron del lapso de abstracción que experimentaba al sumergirse en esos pensamientos cargados de frustración. El sonido provenía de la ventana, ¿qué sería? Se levantó de un salto hacía ella, asomándose entre las cortinas con total curiosidad, sus ojitos comenzaron a brillar y una sonrisita apareció para darle alegría a su inocente rostro.

-Kenny- el nombre se escapó inconscientemente de sus labios apenas lo vio y abrió la ventana como quien tuerce los barrotes de una débil jaula.- ¡Ke-Kenny!- repitió más alto.- ¿V-vas a entrar?- tartamudeó un poco nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría si así de la nada sus padres apareciesen por la puerta?

Habría más problemas y lo que menos quería era involucrar a su amigo en uno.

No fue necesario escuchar un "Sí, voy a entrar" por respuesta, Kenny ya había trepado igual que un gato por la ventana. Con toda confianza se sentó en la cama y desde ahí lo miró con una sonrisa oculta por el anorak que siempre usaba.

-¿Qué hizo el chico malo ahora para que lo castigasen?- bromeó divertido con la situación, a la espera de saber cual era ese grandísimo motivo.

-Mi padre siempre dice que una despensa ordenada es lo que mantiene unida a una familia…-bajó la cabeza, golpeando sus nudillos- bu-bueno, resulta que confundí el azúcar con la sal- finalizó con timidez, sintiéndose completamente estúpido.

Frunció el ceño, ¿qué mierda le pasaba a los señores Stotch? Vaya pretexto para castigar a su hijo; a estas alturas ya no le causaba mayor sorpresa, mas no dejaba de molestarle. Además habían arruinado la salida perfecta que pensaba tener con Butters, se supone que irían al cine, tomarían helado y usando todas sus técnicas de conquista, si la suerte andaba de su lado, le robaría un beso, pero ya no.

-Hum…su-supongo que fue un tonto error de mi parte- susurró apenado y frustrado.- E-es un poquito injusto, ellos son así. P-perdóname Kenny, tenía muchas ganas de salir contigo hoy- nuevamente jugaba con sus nudillos y se acercaba a sentarse junto al rubio.

"_Atrás de ese mal disfraz de amigo, se esconde un caldero de hormonas que está al asecho esperando a que tengas un momento de debilidad" _

Mordió su labio inferior, que imagen más adorable; el chico con sus mejillas rojas, los ojos levemente vidriosos, fijos en sus pies y jugando nervioso con sus manos, sin saber que alguien se lo devoraba con la mirada. Lo deseaba, incluso más que una de las bellas mujeres con pechos voluptuosos que figuraban en sus revistas porno. Se sentía como todo un animal depredador tras una presa difícil, pues si que lo era, nunca le había costado tanto conseguir a alguien.

-_Hora de atacar_- extendió los brazos hacía su "presa", rodeándola con ellos- …_atrapado_- aunque no por completo, sólo era una captura momentánea.- No te disculpes, ya podremos salir cuando te levanten el castigo- dijo en tono comprensivo contra su oído.- No te sientas mal, a tus padres les gusta joderte- lo estrechó más- _a mi me gustaría joderte, no de la forma que lo hacen ellos obviamente.- _Imposible controlar los pensamientos pervertidos que a mala hora acudían a su mente sin ser llamados.

-Gracias…-correspondió con delicadeza el abrazo, recargándose en su hombro. Suspiró despacio, estremecido, y cerró los ojos. No era la primera vez que le hacía compañía durante un castigo, en alguna de esas ocasiones sus padres casi lo descubren, menos mal que se alcanzaba a esconder en su armario, tal y como lo hace el amante de una mujer casada.

Posiblemente todo este asunto lo tenía más sensible de lo normal; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, seguro que si alguno de los otros chico lo viese no dudaría en llamarlo "marica", pero es que nadie más hacía aquellas cosas por él. Por primera vez sentía que era importante para alguien,…que tenía un buen amigo a su lado. Ya no tenía nada que envidiarles a Kyle y Stan.

-Ya me imagino la cara de tu papá al probar el café o el té con sal.- Así como inició el abrazo, se apartó, no demasiado, aún deseaba tenerlo cerca y sentir el aroma que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-S-sí, fue divertido- murmuró luego de una casi inaudible y fugaz risita, sin levantar la vista, limpió rápidamente el primer par de gotitas que osaban a trazar un camino por su piel.

"_Masajes, mimos, roces, cualquier excusa es buena para tocarte"_

Hasta cuando lloraba lucía exquisitamente hermoso y sobretodo… violable. Tenía que repetirse a si mismo la frasecita "fuerza de voluntad" para no acabar por tirársele encima y hacerle de todo aquello que su mente y cuerpo pedían a gritos. Un momento… ¿acaso no era más importante consolar al pequeño rubio en vez de pensar con la parte baja? Sí, pero ¿por qué no ambas?, de hecho era el momento ideal, podría volver a abrazarlo y tocar esa linda carita con la supuesta justificación de confortar su pena por medio de cálidas muestras de afecto.

-Ow, Butters, no llores- pidió de modo cariñoso, llevando ambas manos hacia las húmedas mejillas de su "sólo-amigo-_por ahora._-"

-P-perdón- dijo bajito y notoriamente sonrojado.- Debes pensar que soy un marica llorón.

-No pienso eso- se arriesgó a rozar con sus dedos los labios que se moría por besar, es más, juraba que si Dios le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo, se dejaba morir de lo más feliz atropellado por una bicicleta, seguido de un auto y un camión…o de cualquier otra forma dolorosa.-Vamos, arriba el ánimo y sonríe para mí- insistió, apretándole la mejilla.

"_¿De dónde sacaste la idea ingenua que él es tu amigo?"_

Butters no necesitó forzarse a sonreír, el gesto sencillamente nació con sólo escucharlo. Le echó los brazos al cuello con efusividad. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle y agradecerle, pero no sabía como comenzar y todo lo redujo a un abrazo largo, que tal vez fuese un mejor vehículo de sus emociones que las palabras, por más femenino que sonase, no le importaba.

-Kenny, eres un gran amigo- dijo con esa desbordante sinceridad y dulzura tan propias del rubiecito- te quiero- susurró ingenuamente, que iba a saber el efecto que aquella corta oración causaba en el otro.

_Amigo_, un término que no expresaba lo que quería de él, por último, agregándole "con derecho a roce" o "con ventaja", se acercaría más a su deseo. Y si algo amenazaba con derribar su muralla de autocontrol fue ese "_te quiero_" tan inocente. Ahora se atrevía a afirmar que las palabras si podían ser como balas, aparentemente simples y a la vez potentes, más complejo de lo que permitía razonar a su perezoso intelecto que disfrutaba de cosas sencillas: revistas porno, de automóviles grandes y monstruosos, videojuegos, el sexo, sí, eso en especial.

-Yo también, Butters- correspondió, solamente en plano verbal, porque el suyo tenía una intención claramente diferente. Tuvo ganas de hablar con su experto tono seductor y contarle la proeza que estaba realizando al tenerlo ahí, tan vulnerable, sobre una cama y no atacarlo, si eso era no tener fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a algo sumamente tentador, entonces jamás había oído acerca de ella.

"_Piensas que te entiende, no, sólo te imagina sin ropa"_

-¿No te aburres conmigo? No es como si mi habitación fuese un paraíso de la diversión- preguntó con un aire apenado.

-_Leopold, mi precioso Leopold, te llevaría a él si me dejaras…_- relamió sus labios.- No, me gusta estar cerca de ti- masajeó despacio sus hombros- comprendo lo estresante que debe ser la sobreprotección de tus padres y no te quiero dejar solo.

La sonrisa había quedado grabada en su rostro, aunque quisiese borrarla, no podría. Tenía motivos de sobra para estar feliz, independiente del castigo que pasaba de lleno a último plano. ¿Qué más necesitaba? Al fin, alguien trataba de entenderlo y ese alguien era Kenny que además le hacía compañía.

Suspiró y continuó masajeando, que no daría por quitar esa estorbosa ropa que le impedía tocar, saborear y morder su piel. Quería ver modelar aquel delgado cuerpecito desnudo, que hiciese algunas poses sugestivas para que solamente él, y nadie más, pudiese disfrutarlas. Ideas que se presentaban en la mayoría de sus lascivos sueños y lo hacían entrar en calor.

"_Aún así, darías todo por él…y él te daría, porque te tiene ganas"_

-Butters- canturreó juguetonamente y se levantó de la cama.- Se me ocurre algo… escápate conmigo esta tarde- sugirió tomando su mano y tirando de ella.

-Uh…p-pero si me descubren…m-me castigarán por más tiempo- respondió con temor.

-Puede que no te descubran, y si lo hacen…no tengo problemas en trepar por tu ventana y darte visitas sorpresa- lo animó. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar por completo al plan que los señores Stotch se encargaron de arruinar. -_Vamos, Leopold, pórtate mal. ¡Quiero mi cita contigo!_

Kenny siempre tomaba los riesgos para estar con él en las aburridas tardes de encierro, ¿lo más justo no sería hacer lo mismo? Ahora era su turno, le demostraría que estaba decido a dar todo de su parte, porque así funciona una amistad ¿no? Las cosas tenían que ser recíprocas. Apretó su mano y se impulsó a levantarse de un salto.

-S-salgamos pronto de aquí- trató ocultar ese leve rastro inseguridad.

-Será divertido, confía en mí- lo llevó hacía el único acceso de salida disponible: la ventana.-_Confía en mí y deposita toda tu inocencia en mis manos_.

Un paso más, pronto…bueno, tal vez no tan pronto como quisiese, lo haría suyo, estaba decidido a no dejar escapar al pequeño Butters de sus garras, solamente necesitaba mantener la estrategia del "buen amigo". ¿De qué otro modo podría acercársele? Ni idea, el punto era que la amistad es el camino más fácil para llegar a su objetivo. Al fin y al cabo, no sería ni el primer, ni el último chico en usar esa excusa.

_Las cosas como son. _

_

* * *

_Bien, cómo comienzo...es mi primera vez~ Dx -nervios- en escribir y publicar un fanfic de South Park. Aw me costó encontrar la pareja ideal, pensé... "necesito a un pervertido y a un ingenuo~", que mejor que un Kenny y un Butters x3.

En fin, gracias por leer~ y los comentarios son bienvenidos, incluso las amenazas de muerte -aunque eso último me daría algo de miedo ._. (?)-


End file.
